redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 8 Chapitre 5
Fourth and Twenty Fade in to Caboose being harassed on top of a tall rock formation by 4 aliens below. Tucker is with them, but not harassing Caboose CABOOSE : en : Go away, bad aliens! Shoo aliens shoo! Rolled up newspaper! fr : Partez, méchants aliens ! Ouste, les aliens, ouste ! J’ai un papier journal roulé ! TUCKER : en : Maybe you should have thought about that before you lost their all-powerful Deity. fr : Tu aurais peut-être dû y réfléchir avant de perdre leur divinité toute-puissante. CABOOSE : en : I didn't lose him, he left. Or maybe he lost himself. Or maybe the Reds took him. fr : Je ne l’ai pas perdu, il est parti. À moins qu’il ne se soit perdu. À moins que les rouges ne l’ait pris. Caboose gets shot CABOOSE : en : I don't- ow, stop that. fr : Je ne… aïe, arrêtez ! TUCKER : en : Well, until the Reds come back, they need somebody to blame. Better you than me man. fr : Eh bien, jusqu’au retour des rouges, il leur faut un fautif. Mieux vaut toi que moi, mec. CABOOSE : en : Tucker, help me. fr : Tucker, aide-moi ! TUCKER : en : Hyeah, dude, I don't know. I don't really wanna get in between an angry mob and their religious iconography. And I should know, I used to date an Italian girl. fr : Mouais, mec, je ne sais pas. Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de me dresser entre une foule en colère et leur icône religieuse. J’en sais quelque chose, je suis sorti avec une italienne. CABOOSE : en : But he's not really gone, it's all made up. You know that. fr : Mais il n’est pas réellement parti, tout est inventé, tu le sais. The aliens turn toward Tucker TUCKER : en : Whoa dude, I don't know shit. That sounds like straight up blasphemy. You guys gonna put up with this shit? fr : Oh là, mec, je sais que dalle. On dirait clairement un blasphème. Vous allez tolérer ça ? ALIEN : en : Blarg. TUCKER : en : H-I know dude, that's what I'm saying. Took the blarg right out of my mouth. fr : Je sais, mec, c’est ce que je dis. Tu m’as ôté le blarg de la bouche. CABOOSE : en : Tucker? They're going to eat me! fr : Tucker, ils vont me manger ! TUCKER : en : Caboose shut the fuck up, they're not gonna eat you. They're just gonna persecute you and kill you, stop being such a baby. fr : Caboose, ferme-la, ils ne vont pas te manger. Ils vont seulement te persécuter et te tuer, arrête de faire l’enfant. CABOOSE : en : Look, the Reds, they're back. And they have your worshippy guy. fr : Regardez, les Rouges, ils sont revenus ! Et ils ont votre idole ! TUCKER : en : What? Sarge... fr : Quoi ? Sarge… SARGE : en : Hey Blue, we're back. Got Simmons too. Where's the water can? Oh also you got any more spare jeeps around here? I don't wanna get into it, but we've identified a tactical weakness in the hood of the current models. Oh uh, what're you guys doing? Killin' Caboose? That's cool. fr : Salut, le Bleu, on est de retour. On a Simmons aussi. Où se trouve le baril d’eau ? Ah, vous n’auriez pas aussi des jeeps de rechange dans les environs ? Je ne tiens pas à entrer dans les détails, mais on a identifié une faiblesse tactique dans le capot des modèles actuels. Oh, euh… que faites-vous ? Tuer Caboose ? C’est cool. CABOOSE : en : There he is! He is the one who took Church! Get him. fr : Le voilà ! C’est lui qui a pris Church ! Attrapez-le ! ALIEN : en : Rawr? Rawrar. SARGE : en : Ruh-roh. Cut to Grif and Simmons with Church GRIF : en : How's Floaty McGee? fr : Comment va notre McGee Volant ? SIMMONS : en : Eh you know, same old. Still not working. fr : Hé, tu sais, rien de nouveau. Toujours hors fonction. GRIF : en : Is he dead? fr : Il est mort ? SIMMONS : en : How the fuck would I know? And even if he was, would it make a difference with this guy? fr : Comment le saurai-je, bordel ? Et même s’il l’était, ça changerait quelque chose pour nous ? GRIF : en : Meh, prob'ly not. fr : Bof, probablement pas. SIMMONS : en : Now we've got sand all in his ports. How'm I supposed to fix him in an environment like this? fr : Bon, il y a du sable partout dans ses ports. Comment suis-je censé le réparer dans un environnement pareil ? GRIF : en : Sounds like you have sand in your ports. fr : On dirait que c’est toi qui a du sable dans tes ports. SIMMONS : en : Why did we even come here, it's a fucking desert. fr : Pourquoi on est venus ici, c’est un foutu désert ! GRIF : en : I don't know. This is where we were before we came to get you. And where else can we go anyway? There's bad guys at our base and Sarge never wants us to get far from the Blues. I don't know if you've noticed this Simmons, but he's a little obsessed. He still wants to get 'em back in the database so we can kill 'em. How's that goin' by the way? Any progress? fr : Je ne sais pas. C’est là qu’on était avant d’aller te chercher. Et où pourrait-on aller, de toute façon ? Il y a des sales types à notre base et Sarge refuse qu’on s’éloigne des Bleus. J’ignore si tu l’as remarqué, Simmons, mais ça tourne un peu à l’obsession. Il a toujours l’intention de les remettre dans la base de données afin qu’on puisse les tuer. Où ça en est, au fait ? Du progrès ? SIMMONS : en : Progress? fr : Progrès ? GRIF : en : It's your project. fr : C’est ton projet. SIMMONS : en : I was held captive. fr : J’étais retenu prisonnier. GRIF : en : Whatever dude. If Sarge takes that as an excuse for not getting work done let me know. I'll get captured all the time. fr : Peu importe, mec. Si Sarge prend ça comme une excuse pour ne pas travailler, fais-le moi savoir. Je me ferais constamment capturer. SARGE : en : Nope. They're right around this corner up here. Grif and Simmons, right up here, where we're walking. fr : Nan, ils sont juste en haut, dans ce coin. Grif et Simmons, juste en haut, où on se dirige. GRIF : en : Uh oh, here he comes. You're about to get busted. fr : Le voilà. Tu es sur le point de te faire rétrograder. SARGE : en : And you'll see when we get around this corner up here, we don't have any kind of floating device. No balls or spheres or anything. fr : Et vous verrez quand on se rendra là-haut, dans ce coin, qu’on a aucun genre de dispositif volant. Ni balles, ni sphères, ni autre chose. SIMMONS : en : Who's he talking to? fr : À qui il parle ? SARGE : en : You'll see, big group of aliens. We don't have anything like that at all. fr : Vous verrez, imposant groupe d’aliens. On n’a absolument rien de tel. GRIF : en : What? Uh oh. fr : Quoi ? Church turns on CHURCH : en : Whah? Where am I? fr : Que… Où suis-je ?! GRIF : en : Sshhh, dude shut up. Be quiet. fr : Chut, mec, la ferme. Tais-toi. CHURCH : en : No, what- fr : Non, qu… GRIF : en : Shut your hole. fr : Ferme ton clape-merde. CHURCH : en : What's happening, how did I get here? fr : Que se passe-t-il ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? GRIF : en : Oh shit! Ub-uh duh- fr : Oh, merde ! CHURCH : en : Don't do it you fuckerrrrrrrrrrrr! fr : Ne fais pas ça, enfoirééééé ! Grif punts Church like a fucking football. And that will mean something different to our British readers SIMMONS : en : What're you doing? fr : Que fais-tu ? GRIF : en : Shut up man, be cool. fr : La ferme, mec, sois cool. SIMMONS : en : Be cool? fr : Être cool ? Sarge arrives with the aliens, who are making blarg and honk sounds SIMMONS : en : Whoa! I mean, what's the four-one-one, daddy-o's? Me and my homey were just, hangin' all up in here. Deserts-ville. 'S'all good. You know what I'm sayin', scrillas? fr : Oh là ! Je veux dire, il se passe quoi, le daron ? Moi et mon pote, on est en train de trainer ici. Désert-ville. Tranquille. Vous me comprenez, les blindés ? GRIF : en : What the fuck are you doing? fr : Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?! SIMMONS : en : You told me to be cool. fr : Tu m’as dit d’être cool. GRIF : en : Right. So what the fuck are you doing? fr : Exact, alors qu’est-ce que tu fous ? SARGE : en : As you can see, we don't have your stupid rolley baloney. It's just this yellow guy, and- M.C. Fonzerella over here. fr : Comme vous pouvez le voir, on n’a pas votre stupide fausse rolex. Il n’y a que ce type jaune, et M.C. Fonzerella par ici. SIMMONS : en : Whatevs, y'all. You don't know me. fr : Peu importe, les gars. Vous ne me connaissez pas. TUCKER : en : Nahaha, gotcha! See, I knew they would have it. fr : Je vous tiens ! Vous voyez, je savais qu’ils l’auraient. CABOOSE : en : Uh, I don't see him- oh my God he's invisible. fr : Euh, je ne le vois pas… Oh mon Dieu, il est invisible ! TUCKER : en : Alright Reds, what did you do with- fr : Très bien, les rouges, qu’avez-vous fait de… Check it out, the Reds are fleeing SARGE : en : Book it, quadrouple-time! fr : '''Foncez, en mesure à quatre temps ! '''TUCKER : en : It. Dammit! I should have seen that coming. Well Caboose, I guess we're on our- fr : … lui. Bordel, j’aurais dû le voir venir ! Eh bien, Caboose, j’imagine qu’on va se débrouiller tout… Caboose is fleeing too. Wait, when did he get smart? TUCKER : en : Own. Dammit. fr : … seuls. Bordel ! CABOOSE : en : Remain! fr : Reste ! The aliens turn to Tucker, accusingly TUCKER : en : Alright, I'll just go get up on top of the pillar. fr : D’accord, je vais monter au sommet du pillier. Grif approaches Church in the sand, behind some flashing, buzzing, warning lights GRIF : en : Uh oh. SARGE : en : Grif, what're you stopping for ah nuts. fr : Grif, pourquoi as-tu arrêté de… ah, zut. SIMMONS : en : What, there he is. fr : Quoi, le voilà. CABOOSE : en : Oh no, he landed in the middle of the- uh-of of the there. The, the over there. fr : Oh non, il a atterri au milieu du… euh, du là. Le… le là-bas. SIMMONS : en : So, let's get him. fr : Bon, allons le chercher. GRIF : en : Yeah, tell you what Simmons, why don't you go get him? fr : Ouais, je vais te dire, Simmons, pourquoi n’irais-tu pas le chercher ? SARGE : en : We'll secure the area here while you retrieve. fr : On va sécuriser la zone pendant que tu le rapportes. SIMMONS : en : Hh, okay I don't have time for this. fr : OK, je n’ai pas de temps à perdre. Simmons runs into the minefield and sets one off SIMMONS : en : Ow! You knew, didn't you. fr : Aïe ! Vous le saviez, n’est-ce pas ? CABOOSE : en : Yeah, kinda. fr : Ouais, en quelque sorte. Accès aux autres épisodes